Sixty-Seven Days
by the sceptical muppet
Summary: DAY 4-"Colin?" He wipes nervously at the blood on his face, but it reappears the moment his clear, pale skin is exposed. He's zipped up his jumper to hide the gruesome artwork Jennifer made of his insides. "Hello, Needy." Needy isn't alone in the correctional facility; she has Colin Gray to keep her company. Inspired by Needy's line about seeing things that aren't there. ColiNeedy


**A/N: **_I was inspired by Needy's line at the end of the film about seeing things that weren't really there (as written below) and came up with this little creation. I don't own the quote, and all due credit goes to the writers and creators of Jennifer's Body._

* * *

Sixty-Seven Days

_I don't know who Needy LesNicki is anymore. I'm a different person now. A person who uses curse words and kicks orderlies and sees things that aren't there. A very bad, very damaged person.  
_

**DAY FOUR**

"Colin?"

He wipes nervously at the blood on his face, but it reappears the moment his clear, pale skin is made visible behind the red.

He's zipped up his jumper to hide the gruesome artwork that Jennifer made of his insides.

"Hello, Needy."

**DAY SIX**

"She talks to someone named 'Colin' almost constantly."

"Colin Gray?"

"We're not sure. She won't tell us."

**DAY SEVEN**

He's sitting nervously on the end of her bed, chewing at his lip ring.

"Am I imagining you?" she asks in a low whisper.

"No."

"How do you know?"

"...Because I'm just as freaked out as you are," he says at last. "And because when you're not here, I still am."

This should have fazed her. She should have been made extremely uncomfortable, but Needy just blinks at him and leans back against the wall.

"Okay, then."

**DAY TEN**

"And how is Colin today, Anita?"

"Dead."

"I see."

**DAY THIRTEEN**

"New pills."

"We think they may be more beneficial for your... situation."

"You mean, you think they'll make Colin disappear."

"We're just trying to help you, Anita."

"They won't work."

**DAY FOURTEEN**

She's whimpering again – having a bad dream.

"Needy. _Needy!_"

She jolts awake, gasping for air, and her eyes find the anxious dead boy sitting on her bed.

"Colin?"

"You were having another nightmare. But you're okay now; you're safe."

"I wanna go home," she half-sobs, and he tries to hold her hand.

"I know, Needy. I'm sorry."

She falls asleep with Colin's body curled against her own, his arm reaching across her waist to lay his hand on hers.

She could have sworn she felt a slight weight resting on the back of her hand.

**DAY TWENTY-THREE**

A nurse doing her morning rounds drops her tray of pills with a startled scream when she sees the blood-spattered boy lounging on Anita LesNicki's bed. She blinks, and then he's gone.

**DAY THIRTY-ONE**

The rest of the patients are scrabbling away across the dining hall while Anita's single Toast'em flops on her plate like a stranded fish before rising shakily into the air.

Even the guards falter as she applauds and laughs.

The Toast'em drops into her outstretched hands and she takes a bite, still smiling at the empty seat across the table.

**DAY THIRTY-THREE**

He sits with her in solitary and pets her hair with touches she can almost feel to try and calm her anger.

He sings her a punk rendition if "I Can See Clearly" with air-guitar and head-banging and when she laughs, the ghost of a blush colours his pale cheeks. He gives her a lopsided grin.

**DAY FORTY-TWO**

"Anita, do you think you could ask Colin to stop playing around with things when the other patients are there? They're finding it quite unsettling."

"Colin can do whatever the fuck he wants. I'm not his keeper."

"Could you ask him for us anyway?"

"Ask him yourself. Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's deaf."

**DAY FORTY-NINE**

Once Toast'ems start zooming around on a regular basis, they put her in her own room for breakfast.

Several guards request shift changes.

**DAY FIFTY-TWO**

He's been working on moving things, pushing solid objects. He even manages to ruffle her hair, lifting a few long strands between blood-spattered fingers. She wonders if she's imagining the way his eyes drift to her lips.

**DAY FIFTY-THREE**

One of the larger women trips her in the yard, and she falls onto the bitumen.

"Freak," she spits, pulling back her foot to kick the skinny girl on the ground.

She is shoved violently backwards, staggering and landing heavily on the ground, too. Her eyes widen when she sees him standing over her, his eyes alight with fury.

"You stay the fuck awa-"

He disappears like a radio signal cutting out, but the little group of onlookers all see him. The surveillance footage is played over and over by jittery, awestruck employees who mutter amongst themselves.

**DAY FIFTY-FOUR**

"I think it might be emotion," he tells her. "Like... when I feel something really strongly, I can do more stuff. I'm more _here_."

**DAY SIXTY-SIX**

She's waiting for her opportunity, because he isn't the only one who can do freaky shit.

He's on good behaviour so that they can move back into the regular breakfast hall.

She really isn't.

"Out of the ball park!" he howls when she sends the nutritionist flying across the room, and she has to stop herself from smiling.

She's right where she wants to be, now.

He opens all the cell doors in another block when she floats up to the window in solitary so that nobody notices she's missing until it's too late.

**DAY SIXTY-SEVEN**

The sun rises on a girl asleep in a cemetery.

She stirs when soft lips press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"...Colin?"

"Rise and shine, beautiful. Gotta get going."

"Will you come with me?"

He eyes his headstone drily, and then pushes his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. It's dead around here, anyway."

The corner of her mouth twitches slightly at the terrible joke, and he offers her his hand. She takes it, and he looks at her for a long moment, a small crease of concentration between his eyebrows, and then he pulls her to her feet.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! Yup, so that's the fic. Thanks for getting this far! Please let me know what you thought in a review, I would really appreciate it - there's a virtual high five in it for you if you do!_


End file.
